Big Brother 6 (UK)
is the sixth season of Big Brother (UK). After 78 days, Anthony Hutton beat Eugene Sully, taking home a prize of £50,000, rather than the intended £100,000. This is due to a task that allowed Eugene to take half of the prize money, which he accepted. Background Promotion ran eight days before usual, sparking a myth of two separate houses due to the black and blue stripes. However, this was false. After producers confirmed that evil Big Brother would not be returning, it was announced days before the series that it was back. The theme for the season circled around triskaidekaphobia, the fear of the "unlucky thirteen." The prize remained at £100,000, before Day 76 where Eugene had the option of taking half leaving £50,000 for the winner or not taking the money and doubling the prize to £200,000. House The first images of the season's house were revealed 24th May,2005, where the outdoor shower and pool were shown. In the garden there was a row of three outdoor showers, with two toilets being contained indoors, with one in the living room and one in the bedroom. The pool featured a wooden deck and was situated in the corner of the garden. Bedroom 4.jpg|Bedroom Dining Room 4.jpg|Dining Room Twists *'Fake Opening Nominations: '''Makosi was randomly was chosen to go the diary room on Day 1, as she received a call from ''Big Brother. She was given a secret task. In order to escape the first eviction, Makosi had to get the most nominations. If she was successful, she would be immune and would select two housemates for eviction. She was successful and nominated Craig and Mary for eviction. *'The Secret Garden:' First used on Day 29, Kinga Karolczak, Orlaith McAllister and Eugene Sully entered the house. With the help of Makosi Musambasi, the three had to steal necessities from the other housemates, as the three had none. At the end of their stay, Makosi chose Orlaith and Eugene to stay and sent home Kinga, who returned when Orlaith left the game on Day 65. *'Reverse Lying Nominations:' For Week 7's nominations, Big Brother told the housemates the thas week's nominations were optional, which was a lie. As Anthony, Craig and Kemal were the only ones that nominated, they were immune. Big Brother would later tell the housemates that Anthony, Craig and Kemal were up for eviction, but in fact those who did not nominate were up for nominations. *'Housemates Voting Out Housemate:' Following the Week 7 nominations twist, the two housemates with the most votes to evict from the public would face a housemate vote. Makosi and Vanessa were announced to have the most votes and by a vote of 6-1 Vanessa was evicted from the house. *'Nominated to Save:' For Week 9's nominations, it was announced that instead of nominating to evict, housemates were evicting two housemates they wish to stay in the house. After nominations it was announced that Kemal and Orlaith had the least amount of votes and were up for eviction. *'New Housemate Could Be Nominated:' As Kinga re-entered the house so late, she was eligible for nominations. Big Brother set her a mission that if at least one housemate did not nominate her, she would be immune from eviction. She passed her mission. *'Stealing Prize Money:' On Day 76 after Craig's eviction, Big Brother called a housemate to the diary room. Eugene was the first to arrive and was given a offer from Big Brother. Eugene was offered half of the prize money, £50,000, leaving the other £50,000 for the winner. But if he did not take the money, it would be doubled to £200,000. Eugene took £50,000, and the winner would win the other £50,000. Housemates Tasks Nominations History Game History Trivia References Category:Seasons Category:United Kingdom Seasons Category:Seasons with Evicted Contestants Returning